A Witchy deal
by ToonMayor
Summary: For Olive, getting wings is not easy as others point, but when an strange person offers Olive an chance to earned them, she must take a hard choice that will put one of her friends at stake for one important part of the deal
1. Darkest Encounter

"Dear dads, I've been having a blast here at Jollywood, but as always, I'm super egear to get my wings, right after Vincent sent me his picture of his...anyway, hope you recive my letter. XOXO and lots of love, your sugar plum. Olive :9"

Olive wrote in a scroll back in her room, as she rolled it down and use her wind powers to sent it back to Pixie Falls, she looked at the starry sky as a galaxy butterfly landed on her fingers, Olive saw its wing as she sighed and let the bug go with the summer breeze, then she whispered to herself

"What should I do to get mine..." as she closed the window shut and went to her bed. Next morning, she was with Margo at the market place as she walked down holding a bunch of gems, as well as Dopey, Margo keep walking down the road as she was reading a book, like usual

"If I'm correct, we should wait her for the others to come" she said as she sitted down a bench and keep passing the pages. Olive asked her why do they get up too early

I know we got up way too early, but I rather be here on time, I want to do my studies today and tomorrow...Olive, honey, i-is everything okay?2 Margo asked the freckled pixie who was looking at her back so concentrated, she snapped from her thoughts as she repied that yes, Margo rolled her eyes playfuly as she chuckled

"Liv, I know you want your wings now, like me, like Lucy, like all of us; but those things take time, there is no way to rush them, if you do that, Celine knows what can happen" she said as she looked at her for a moment

"I know, but...My family has them already. My dad, Vincent and even Carol who is only 5, when I get old, I'll stil gonna be a bald back for sure"

"Don't said that. Rememeber that wings came at any age, there is no reason for feeling low" Margo told her as she returned to her book, Olive huffed as she leaned on the bench and looked at the ground. The day passed very slow for her, when she and the others were about to get home, a strong wind blew, sending her hair clip away, she ran after it, not hearing the calling of her friends.

She caughted it, but she realized that she was at the eadge of Jollywood and the Enchanted Forest, she looked at the sky, she was about to walked away, when suddenly she heard a voice

"Psst..."

She turned to see who was, but nothing came or showed up, Olive shruged, but she was hitted with a rock, she turned but now angry

"Hey! Who threw that?" she called rubbing her back of her head, suddenly a silhouette of a tall person came from the bushes, it responded with a female voice

"It is I" she said not showing her face as she breathed, Olive stepped further away

"Who are you?"

"My name is unknow for many. But people had called me the Enchantress of wishes. I can hear prayers, heart willings and grant all you desieer. My butterflies send me all I need to know who needs me"

"Is in that spying, Bashful said that is a bad thing to do, even if he does it"

"I do not spy, I only search for a heart to cheer up, to give everything you need...like your wings" the female figure said as she ran her slender fingers through Olives back, she looked at her back and then to the woman

"I don't know, maybe I should get them at my own time. But thanks"

"As you wish, I was going to do an offer you wont turned back" the woman said, Olive stopped as she was walking away, she looked back again and called for the woman

"Wait! What kind of offer?"

The woman laughed as her eyes sparkled yellow and chuckled

"The one that will help you get wings for an eternity" she said as she showed her a jar full with a strange blue cloud inside


	2. Dagger attempt

"What is your plan to do with that jar?" Olive asked to the woman as she snaged the jar into her robe

"In this jar I had the dust of fairy magic, one of the ingridients I used for a pixie who needs wings. A bit of this and a crow´s father will do the trick"

"So I need to find a crow´s father and we close the deal?"

"No silly. That's only the begining, I also need a bear´s claw, the tooth of a dragon and the most important thing" the woman leaned towards Olive's ear, she whispered something that leaved Olive shocked, she covered her mouth as her eyes widen

"I want you to get me some of it and the deal is sealed. What you say, dear?" Olive was still shocked, she didn't wanted to hurt one of her friends, but her heart was screaming her wish of getting her wings, she looked determinded as she strached her hand to shake it

"Is a deal"

"Clever decision" The woman said as she gave Olive a bag, she looked inside, she looked at the woods to find that the woman was gone, then Olive started to ran away from the place as she held the bag carefuly, she was cold sweating as she keep running as fast as she could

She arrived to the house, knocked the door, the pixies and the darwfs looked at her surprised as Olive pathing ran upstairs to her room and locked herself in, she was still pathing and sweating, she threw the bag to the groudn and from it, a dagger and a test tube came, she looked worried. Then Margo knocked at her door

"Olive? What happened? Are feeling good? Olive?"

"Um. I'm okay, just give me a sec!" she said as she looked frenaticly for a place to hide the bag

Outside were Margo, Dopey and Diane looking worry

"Olive. We're coming in" Diane said as she slowly turned the door knob, just to find Olive sitting on her bed sewing a sweater

"Oh, hi guys" she said sounding nervous, the three guys looked at her concerned of what just happened, Dopey whistled at her as she responded

"I'm okay, Dopey. I just saw a that it was getting darker and I came here running before a bear can find me"

The others looked confused, Olive usually will just pet a bear even if it looks scary, but they shruged and walked out the room, they closed the door. Olive sighed as she lay on her bed and held her head, she looked at the bag that she hide in her pillow carefuly

 _"Uggh! Why I got into this? Can it just be a tiny wound rather than a large amount of...dwarf blood?"_ she thought, she was swirling much as she hide the bag once more and went to sleep.

Olive woke up next morning, she was the first to get up in the house. She tiptoed down the stairs as she reached the branch-bridge that lead to the 7D´s room, she carefully crossed it, she arrived and for her luck they were still sleeping, she tiptoed slowly trying to to make much noise, she came over Dopey's bed, she let out the dagger from her hand, but then she thought

"I can do it like thi...Why not better I lured them to the same spot I found that woman...What just happed?" she said to herself as she shooked her head, then she went back to her bed room carefully and closed the door slowly, she stood up and looked down at the dagger, her heart was punding fast, her hands were shaking, but for some reason her mind was focus on getting the blood and get her wings, even if that involes the life of one of her friends.

Little did she know that, the same butterfly she saw last night was looking at her through the window, the bug flew away from there and went into the deeper parts of the woods, it crossed them until it made it to a house between the trees; the butterfly got inside an opened window and landed on a pale hand, the person looked at it and a sinister smile was showned, the person revelaed a pink redish eye as she looked through a crystal ball, all what was happening in the Pixies´Home, especificly to Olive and her attemps to get her part of the deal

"Yes. Feel the evil be slowly poured into your heart, my little one. Soon you'll not be on the good side and that little kingdom will be all mine, with your help" She said as she let an evil laugh


	3. A friend to die for

Olive kept herself locked in her room for at least 25 minutes, she was debating what she should do to get the blood. She didn't wanted to use the dagger she was given to, but all the impatience was consuming her. Then she thought that maybe if one of the dwrafs gets injured in an accident she can collect the blood spilled from it and get herself away from a crime. It was perfect.

Later that evening, she keep track of all the dwarfs actions, she wanted to see if they get injured in any way so she ran to get something to get the blood and placed it into the tube, she kept her bag with her at all costs, in case of needing to get the other items asked to gather. Olive stayed in the mines, she waited for them at Queen Delightful's castle and even she went with them to the village. The 7D were confused with the sudden actitude of the young pixie, Olive just stayed with them with a cute grin in her face; the dwarfs didn't payed much attention to it, so they keep their minds on their own bussiness.

By the dawn, Olive went back home, with no results, she only manage to get a crows feather with Dopey's help, a little bear´s claw after she and him help a young cub out and a dragon's tooth that was inside a cave and it felt from a familiar dragon Dopey introduced to her. She was a bit glad she had a great time with her friends, but she was having an intrusive thought

 _"Maybe I should have stabbed him in his arm, so I could get his blood. Or pushed him to the ground so he could have scrapped his knee and get the blood that way...What is goin on?"_ Olive's mind was spinnin faster every minute she had a sudden dark thought, her eyes transformed into a more dragon looking ones as her hair went all dark red and more straight, she took deep breaths, but it was worthless, then a sudden knock on her door brough her back to normal. It was Margo along side with Dopey

"Hey! Livy. I heard you had fun time with the 7D" Margo said as she sit on a beanbag chair in the room

"Yeah, it was pretty fun" Olive said sounding normal, Dopey whistled at the two of them as in form of narrating what happened that day, the little group was chatting about it as Olive smiled at every moment, then after that chat, the two guys closed the door, but before that Dopey gave her a little locket

"For me?" Olive asked him, she nodded in returned, she glanzed at it, it had a Cat's eye gem incrusted in a golden frame, she turned it back and a legend was wrritten

 _"For our best friend in the world"_

 _-Love, D &M_

Olive gasped once she read it, her two friends make her that little locket just for her, then Dopey waved at her and closed the door, Olive was speechless, her heart was suddenly flatten out as she kept smiling, then she looked at the bag with the dagger and the tube, she give them a galnze and with determination, she went back where she met the woman

She ran to the woods and saw the sillouette of said woman, she was pathing a bit once she recovered the woman asked

"Did you gather them all, my dear?"

"I made up my mind, lady. I'm not hurting my friends just for some wings. You can keep the dagger, I quit the deal!" Olive said as she threw the bag on the ground, the woman looked down for a moment as she sighed

"Very well, Olive..." then she looked at her with rage, Olive stepped away, she was in defense pose as she looked that the woman grabbed something from her pocket and opened it, from it a spirit came out from it and flew in direction to the young pixie, Olive screamed in fear as her body was being consumed by the spirit, she knelt on the groud as she path. The woman walked in to her as she kneeled at her size and asked

"What was the thing you said?"

"I'll do my part of the deal. With no exceptions at all" Olive said sounding more serious than ever and she grabbed the dagger in her hand

"Well said. Now go, do what you need to do" the woman commanded her as Olive turned back and walked in returned to her home, with a dead serious looked in her eyes


	4. Jammed Out

Back in house, Margo and Dopey were sitting by the table as they were drinking some hot chocolate, then they heard the door being knocked; Dopey stood up as he rushed to the door, he opened it as both him and Margo gasped to see Olive all covered in dirt, her hair all messed up as she was still holding the dagger, she reveled a more insane smile and look as she let out a sinester chuckled.

Margo stood infront of the young dwarf as both walked backwards to a corner, the female pixie keep looking at them as a predator looks at it prey, the floor began to shake as several thorn vines emerged from the ground.

"O-Olive, is that you?" Margo spoke softly, Olive didn't answer she just keep walking as she grabbed Margo by her shirt and pulled her closely to her face, she could see her eyes filled with pure evil and madness, Margo quickly pulled out a sack, she grabbed its content and gently blowed it onto the pixie's face, she was caught on a pinkish dust cloud as she coughed and fan the rest of the dust out of her face, in that moment she relased the blonde pixie as she crawled next to Dopey. Olive was found on the floor as she hold her head and rubbed it

"Uh, wha-what just happened?" she asked to her two pals as she was slowly standing up, Dopey grabbed her by her arm as he explained to her the event with his whistles and motions, wide-eyed Olive let out a gentle gasp as she cpvered her mouth

"I was about to...kill you guys. B-but how can that be?"

"Oh, I tell you how. You've been under a pure evil mind spell" Margo told her as she showed her sack where she got the dust from, "Tell us Liv, why do you want us to be dead...aren't we your best buds?"

"Yes you are, but I made myself a fool this whole time...you I-I-I made a deal with a witch so I can get my wings"

At first Margo and Dopey giggled at Olives "joke" butn when she explained to them, they stood there speechless, how can a person can get so far only for a benefit and the other for a harm?, they would never know. After her whole explanation, Olive was biting her nails down worried about how she will handle the whole situation, Margo tried to calmed her down, until Dopey got an idea, he pulled out a chalk board and started to draw and write on it, both pixies looked at him as they both agree with his plan; with a grin on the friends faces

Pass the time, the 7D and the 7Pxies were found walking down the deeps of the Enchanted forest, led by Olive next to Dopey and Margo, both looked worried and sacred as they held their hands thighly waiting their fate

Then Cerise spoke "Guys, whatever this is, I'm not falling for it, I'll see you tomorrow at home" as she turned back and started to walked away, only to be stopped by Doc who said

"We promise to came her and now we are her, for whatever Olive planned for us, right?...Liv?" he said Olive only nodded without looking at him, theya rroved to their destination, a huge house with a large garden and a lot of twisted trees and swamp slime coming from what appeares to be a lake, it looked more spooky from the outside filled with many traps, wooden sticks with the tops being covered in blood and many ghost moans and bats around the place. Olive walked towards the door, she knocked as the door let out an odgodly sound that make the whole gang to shake in fear and whimper a bit.

"Come in, my child" A female voice said from the inside, all stood awkwardly as they were pulled in by a magic wave, they all shriek as they landed on the ground, Olive looked at the witch, who simply stood up and walked towards her, she glance at her as she looked at her two friends being held by her, Olive got up as she keep holding both Dopey and Margo thightly

"All right, witch lady, the deal ends here. I bring you the flesh and the blood you wanted, now you will make your part of the deal" Olive spoke as she throw both Margo and Dopey to the ground mercyless and handed her a jar full of blood, the woman looked at them like a snake looks at her pray then she looked at the jar, she smiled at Olive and said

"Well done, my child. But I told you one thing, I don't need them...alive" she said as she glance at her friends and the others, who looked confused and worried

"Olive, what is she talking about?" Diane asked her

"Oh, dear. She didn't tell you this, but little Olive is desperate to have her wings like the pixies you are. I have the ingridents to give her a par of wings never seen by your kind, well, all of them except for one little detail: The fresh blood from a dwarf" once she said those words, The 7D gasped in fear they shriek, the pixies procted them from any attack as they looked at the woman in a cloak

"You can't do this!" Margo yelled at her as she slowly stood up from the ground

"Oh, I know that, Margo. That's why I'm not only surprised she got the dwarf, but also a pixie. I'll be dso delighted to see what can I get to mix two diffrent types of blood togther. Then I-" the woman said as she pulled her cloak out to revale a beautiful lady whose skin was pale as the moon, her hair was jet black and her lips were red as the blood, they all stood in awed as she reveled her true form

"Bellatriz Hocous Pocus, becomes the greatest witch af all the land!" she said as she laughed maniaclly, she shot a ray of her magic at Olives friends as a gigantic rock emerged from the ground and got higher fro them to not reach the ground and do soemthing, they garbbed onto the edges as they glance at the witch who then used her magic once more but this time to tied down Dopey and Margo with their chests exposed. Fritz pulled Olive near to them as she was smiling at her victims

"OLIVE! DON'T DO IT!" Aura yelled from the "balcony"

"YOU WILL REGRET IT ALL YOUR LIFE" Bashful yelled as well while pressing himself against the edges of the rock

"SILANCE YOU FOOLS! Once she is doen with them, I'll do the dirty job myself, all of you will be worthy of my benefit, as well as your blood and all your living being. Soon Pixie Falls will be mine as well as this pathetic little kingdom and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Fritz said as she let out one last chuckle out of her

"Now. Kill them!" she order Olive, Olive nodded as she pulled the dagger out she walked towardsher friends who were struggling to free themselves but it was hopeless, this was the end for both of them, the dwarfs and pixies looked in fear as who the last moments of their friends' lives were about to be taken away forever.

"Say Goodnight, my dumb friend" Olive said to Dopey, who was the first to take his blodd out with the dagger in the air,he looked at her worried, as he shut his eyes, Margo looked fearful at how her childhood friend was about to murder her alike, then the sound of metal going through skinned make everyone scream in shock and fear of what they have just saw, Fritz on the other hand was clapping in amusement, until she was interrupted by Olive screaming in disppair as she knelt and looked at her hands covered in the red liquid.

"OH! NO! WHAT HAVE I'VE DONE, I JUST KILLED MY BELOVED FRIEND! CURSE MYSELF, CURSE ME!" Olive said as she making some gurgling noise and Dopey was just walking in many directions, pulling "guts" out of him as he fell on the ground with his tounge sticking out. Everyone was athonic of such performance, but Frisk was more

"Oh, Liv. That was such acting, but we got her. We got her thank so much, miss" Happy said as he walked into the arena and compliment the pixie and looked at the witch

"What?!" Frisk exclaimed as she looked at the jar she had

"Hey, are you looking for the blood? Well is right here" Margo said as she pulled out a test tube with some red liquid inside

"Inside of that tube, there is only straberry jam" Olive said as Frisk opened it up and tasted it, then she spit it out and gagged

"You fools! How dare you to trick me?!" she exclaimed at them with anger and frustation

"Well, that's what my friends and I can do if we are united by our blood" Olive said once more as she make a finger gun and let out a bang noise, Frisk was speechless, then she just shook in anger and disappeared out of thin air, as so as the place. Everyone was standing in the empty area of the woods as they looked around to see where she has gone.

Back in home, Grumpy asked

"I don't get it. How did you know how to pulled that thing?"

"Well. Right after Frisk manage to possed my mind, I returned here and I told Margo everything about it, she used some dust that cured my possetion and trapped the spirit in a bottle, after that. We call on Dopey so we could warn them about it, but instead he and I planed a way to make Frisk believed that I would get his blood in front of her"

Dopey whistled the rest of the story as he made diffrent poses and noises of what just happend. Everyone looked at each other and agree that, it was a great trick the one they pulled off, but then Bashful asked

"But, the blood on the tube? Where did you get it?"

"Um,Olive kinda did stabbed Dopey with it...but just in his knee so it would be less painful for him to heal" Margo said as she scratched her back of her head and Dopey showed them a little wound with a sheepish grin on his face, the others just rolled their eyes as they went back home. Olive was in her room, wirting once more in a scroll

"Dear Dads, this week was bit...crazy for me. I got myself into a big trouble that involved hurting my best friend, Dopey. But thanks to his help and with a bit of Margo´s I faced my troubles and manage to control the demon inside of me. I'm still wanting my wings though, but I'll get them at my own time. XOXO and lots of love. Your sugar plum and loyal to her friends and family. Olive :9

She rolled it down and sent it to the gentle breeze, she gaze at it, but then she saw a giant butterfly flying towards her, she yelped as she quickly shut the window and ran out of her room, the butterfly was just confused as it flew away with a shrugh


End file.
